


A Mitten

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus gets a bit lost when he goes to the attic to get the Christmas decorations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mitten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 winter ; master list and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/350228.html). This is day 3, mitten.

Severus cast a clearing charm as he opened the attic door. He and Harry both swore every year--sometimes several times a year--that they would clear out the attic, get rid of what they didn't need. But there were, too often, distractions and other things that needed to be done first. And now--now they were at the end of their third decade as a couple; this was their life, accumulated and with dust. Severus thought of the attic and found that he only half-wished it was cleaned and organized.

It was a little organized, thanks to Severus. There was no point in complete clutter; they would never find anything otherwise. But beyond a token effort to keep everything in a place, it was cluttered. Boxes upon boxes, mismatched and teetering as they made room for the roof's slope. In the furthest corner, the one Severus guarded fiercely, were the Christmas items. He remembered several early years when they were not so organized and they would have spend an entire day looking for the decorations and tree. Severus finally put his foot down when Lily was born--they couldn't afford to waste a day looking for something.

And now he needed to go to the very back of the pile, to the Muggle plastic ornaments he and Harry had pushed back when Lily had become old enough to not break the glass ones. He pulled on his work gloves, suspecting a spider or two, and made short work of finding the ones he needed. But, as he pulled out the last box and checked its contents, he stopped.

A pink Pygmy Puff mitten. Just one. He and Harry had thought it had gotten lost, somehow; with their magic and Lily's both, it wasn't impossible that the mitten had gone missing into thin air. After all, things went missing all the time. But this glove--like many other holiday must-haves, the Pygmy Puff gloves were something odd and strange and made even Harry wonder why they were so wanted. Lily had, though, and they had scoured several shops before finding these. And when one of the pair had gone missing, well, that had not been a happy Christmas.

But here it was, found at last. Either Harry or himself must have packed it away by accident and forgotten about it. Or it had simply reappeared here. Both were possible, but Severus suspected the latter.

Severus took a deep breath and looked around the attic. What he could see of the items that poked out from boxes or were laying around...all of it memories. Lily's first Christmas and the first broken glass ornament. Her school cloak. His and Harry's school items. Items from when Severus was a professor. Gifts that neither he or Harry wanted but hadn't the heart to refuse or resell. Old knitted blankets from Granger-Weasley, gifts and just-because both. Lily's spelling bee trophy. His and Harry's old bed--broken during their second honeymoon.

Harry's head poked up from the door in the floor. "Hey. Did you find them?"

Lost in memories, for a moment Severus saw Harry as he had been, when they were first married. Youthful and exhilirated and blushing. Severus took a deep breath and held up the mitten. "Look what I found."

Harry chuckled. "I can't believe it. How did we lose it up here?"

Severus stood and began moving the boxes to the door for Harry to help bring down. "How does anything move in this house without anyone moving it?"

Harry hummed in thought as he began shifting the boxes down. "I don't really remember why, but it always felt to me that you can't have a home where magic is so present without love."

Severus grabbed Harry's wrist as he came up for another box. He smiled and pulled his husband close for a kiss. "And we've had love. Lots of it."

Harry blushed and brushed Severus' lips with his own, a fleeting kiss. "Our guests won't be here until tomorrow."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Harry licked his lips and nodded. "Want to go prove how much love we have still?"

"Always."


End file.
